


Untitled Lawyer Game

by Bitter_As_Wormwood_13



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitter_As_Wormwood_13/pseuds/Bitter_As_Wormwood_13
Summary: Prompt via @lordartsy on tumblr.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Untitled Lawyer Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordArtsyFics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordArtsyFics/gifts).

"Would the witness please-"

"HONK!"

Prosecutor Edgeworth sighed. He had had enough of this blasted goose. "Would the witness PLEASE drop the knife."

"HONK!" 

Phoenix Wright and his stupid shenanigans. Of all the possible witnesses, he wanted to cross examine the goose. And Miles acquiesced. Why did he do this to himself?

"ACTUALLY, Prosecutor Edgeworth," Phoenix Wright started, "that knife is an important piece of evidence!" Everyone in the gallery gasped. 

"Wh-what?!"

"That knife has the fingerprints of our killer!" Phoenix shouted. He held up his hand and the goose dropped the knife into it. "Ema, if you will?" A teenaged girl brushed the knife with fingerprinting powder.

"There's no prints!" she exclaimed. 

"Precisely! Because, drumroll please, THAT GOOSE IS OUR KILLER!"

"What?!" Edgeworth gasped. 

"Honk?" the goose honked.

"Well, this is... EXCEEDINGLY convincing evidence," the Judge said. "A not guilty for Mr. Wright's client."

"...And the goose, your honor?" Miles asked hesitantly. 

"He is charged with being an irredeemable bastard. Court is now adjourned." He banged his gavel. Edgeworth buried his face in his hands. Damn goose.


End file.
